


Without A Scratch

by cougarlips



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autistic Melvin Potter, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Identity Reveal, POV Third Person, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: Melvin Potter had only seen Daredevil without his cowl or blindfold once, and even when that was the case Daredevil made sure to keep his eyes covered by the thick fabric of his hood and keep his head downcast. Melvin knew Daredevil was hurt that time -- he could see the way Daredevil trudged along, as if his feet were made of lead, and how his shoulders never once rose from the tension and weight that pulled them down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after the events of the s2 finale.
> 
> i wrote this...... a WHILE ago. maybe even a year ago at this point. i've been going through my marvel fic drafts and found this, completed but never posted, and i figure there's always a shortage of good melvin fics so :)

Melvin Potter had only seen Daredevil without his cowl or blindfold once, and even when that was the case Daredevil made sure to keep his eyes covered by the thick fabric of his hood and keep his head downcast. Melvin _knew_ Daredevil was hurt that time -- he could see the way Daredevil trudged along, as if his feet were made of lead, and how his shoulders never once rose from the tension and weight that pulled them down.

Melvin was worried for only a split second when he saw a hooded figure in his garage as he led Betsy to his workshop, but when he recognised Daredevil’s hooded silhouette in its doorway, his worry disappeared, though the smile on his face (“You can finally meet Daredevil!” already forming on his lips) turned from happiness to dread. Daredevil wasn’t hurt in the same way he had been before, the _last_ time he wore his heavy hooded sweatshirt, but the pain Daredevil was experiencing was still so intense it was almost tangible.

He knew this was a different pain, but it was still very, very real. Daredevil faced Melvin squarely but made no pretense of keeping his identity hidden, not even when Betsy scuffled behind him. He looked into Daredevil’s unfocused hazel eyes, puffy and red against his pale skin. He had long-since suspected Daredevil of being blind, but even so his eyes were bleary and dazed.

Daredevil lifted a case from the ground and in the process Melvin watched his facade crack. For a split second he saw Daredevil’s face crumple like sand in the wind. He handed the case to Melvin and with his voice low and hoarse, he muttered, “I broke her promise.”

Melvin cracked the case open and saw the bodice he lent Daredevil for his friend, the woman with the pretty voice and sharp features. He let his fingers trail over the fabric and found the gash just as her words echoed in his head: “ _Without a scratch, I_ promise.”

His gaze rose back up to Daredevil’s, who scrunched his face tight to keep his tears from slipping down his cheeks. “She -- she would’ve been safe. It would have protected her but she… she pushed me out of the way. The angle she was hit at…. She… she chose to _save_ me….”

Daredevil’s eyes snapped forward and Melvin felt Betsy press her hand into his arm. “Mr. -- uh,” Melvin stuttered, not sure if Daredevil would want his identity revealed to Betsy, but Daredevil shook his head.

“Matthew,” he forced out, his voice breaking on the second syllable.

Melvin looked at Daredevil’s broken face and then faced Betsy. “Mr. Matthew, this is Betsy. Betsy, this is Mr. Matthew.” Melvin watched Betsy waved in greeting, but Melvin shook his head. “Mr. Matthew is blind.”

Betsy looked at Matthew before her gaze fell on the box inside Melvin’s hands, and with his brows furrowed, Melvin closed and latched it. “I let him borrow something that I made for you, but I think I’m going to let him keep it, if that’s okay with you.”

Daredevil couldn’t stop one of the tears from slipping down his cheek no matter how hard he screwed his face up to prevent it. Betsy rested one hand on Melvin’s, then reached forward and held onto Matthew’s hand. “Of course,” she said. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did melvin justice. i strongly hc him as autistic, and a lot of how i percieve him in fic is based loosely on.... well, me and my perceptions.
> 
> feedback clears my skin and feeds my crops u3u
> 
> my all-things-mcu blog on tumblr is [@liesrunningparallel](http://liesrunningparallel.tumblr.com/) if you guys are interested!


End file.
